In offshore floating drilling operations, a blowout preventer (BOP) can be installed on a wellhead at the sea floor and a lower marine riser package (LMRP) mounted to the BOP. In addition, a drilling riser extends from a flex joint at the upper end of LMRP to a drilling vessel or rig at the sea surface. A drill string is then suspended from the rig through the drilling riser, LMRP, and the BOP into the wellbore. A choke line and a kill line also suspend from the rig and couple to the BOP, usually as part of the drilling riser assembly.
Another type of offshore drilling unit is a jack-up unit, which may include a BOP at the surface located on the unit. The jack-up unit can drill with a subsea wellhead on the seabed, a high pressure riser up to the jack-up unit, and the surface BOP connected to the high pressure riser. Offshore drilling can also be done from an offshore platform, a piled structure, a gravity based structure, or other permanent type structure. These drilling operations may use a surface BOP.
During drilling operations, drilling fluid, or mud, is delivered through the drill string and returned up an annulus between the drill string and casing that lines the well bore. In the event of a rapid influx of formation fluid into the annulus, commonly known as a “kick,” the BOP may be actuated to seal the annulus and control the well. In particular, BOP's include closure members capable of sealing and closing the well in order to prevent release of high-pressure gas or liquids from the well. Thus, the BOP's are used as safety devices to close, isolate, and seal the wellbore. Heavier drilling mud may be delivered through the drill string, forcing fluid from the annulus through the choke line or kill line to protect the well equipment disposed above the BOP from the high pressures associated with the formation fluid. Assuming the structural integrity of the well has not been compromised, drilling operations may resume. However, if drilling operations cannot be resumed, cement or heavier drilling mud is delivered into the well bore to kill the well.
In the event the BOP fails to actuate, or insufficiently actuates, in response to a surge of formation fluid pressure in the annulus, a blowout may occur. Containing and capping the blowout may present challenges since the wellhead may be hundreds or thousands of feet below the sea surface and, with surface BOP's, the flow presents a great danger of fire or explosion. Personnel are forced to evacuate the drilling unit if a well blows out as it is very dangerous.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for systems and methods to cap a well quickly to stop flow. Such systems and methods would be particularly well-received if they offered the potential to cap a well discharging hydrocarbon fluids almost immediately. This would reduce potential environmental damage and danger to personnel and the drilling unit.
Well capping subsea is an involved process. The floating drilling unit may have been damaged, even sunk, on location. Debris from the drilling unit has to be cleared from the wellsite. Preparations involve injecting dispersants subsea into the blowout to disperse oil and gas in the water column. This dispersion then allows vessels with debris removal equipment to clear the area around the BOP. Once this area is cleared, another vessel can install the capping stack and shut in the well. This process can take 10 to 21 days with uncontrolled well flow to the environment. Complexness of this operation may require five or more large vessels.
Well capping with a surface BOP offshore, jack-up or platform takes a similar time period. During the capping operation the danger of fire and explosion is always present. If fire or explosion does occur, the platform or jack-up can be a complete loss. If the platform has multiple wells, all the wells can blowout. To ensure fire or explosion does not occur, the drilling unit must be deluged with water from several vessels at a high rate. Once deemed safe, personnel inspect the surface BOP and determine how the well can be capped. Debris is cleared by personnel, and BOP equipment is examined. During this period, the deluge from vessels continues and the well flows to the environment. A plan is determined, and the well is capped.